Recently, a panel display technology weeds through the old to bring forth the new. For example, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) also called an “organic electroluminescence (OEL)” is one kind of the panel display technology, in which the OLED has several advantages such as electricity saving, thin thickness, light weight, widely viewing angle, fast responding time, high photoelectric transformation efficiency, without backlight structure and color filters, high color contrast, high luminance, widely using temperature range and so on. Therefore, the OLED is considered as a promising technique of the flat panel display in the future.
During several manufacturing processes of the panel (such as the OLED panel), the evaporated surface of the substrate of the panel must be disposed downward in an evaporating process to prevent dust from adhering on the evaporated surface of the substrate. In other words, the substrate must be hung in a chamber such that the evaporated surface of the substrate may be disposed downward. Therefore, the substrate may be curved owing to an influence of gravity during the evaporating process. In order to protect the substrate form over bending such that a film may be uniformly evaporated on the evaporated surface of the substrate, the substrate has to be carried and transported with an adhesive carrier in a vacuum chamber, but the viscosity of the adhesive carrier is limited so that there is a need of a sucking disc combination disposed with the substrate to strengthen the supporting force for stably carrying with the substrate according to the air pressure difference between inside and outside of the sucking disc combination.
However, the sucking disc combination is not capable of being attached on the substrate in the vacuum chamber because the sucking disc combination need be located in the chamber filled with air to produce suction force according to the air pressure difference between inside and outside thereof, thereby resulting in the dust drifting and adhering on the substrate owing to Brownian motion when the sucking disc combination is attached on the substrate in the chamber filled with the air. Furthermore, the transporting time of the substrate is increased and the manufacturing efficiency of the panel is decreased because the substrate has to be transported to several chambers.